


Dance Magic

by skylociraptor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylociraptor/pseuds/skylociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't really their first dance. Prompt: Dancing/First Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Magic

It wasn’t really their first dance. Jack loved to twirl Ryan around to music, any music. Ryan would laugh and protest that rock music wasn’t made to slow dance to but Jack would shut him up with a kiss. Ryan was used to Jack’s near constant for music at home. Cleaning? Music. Cooking? Music. In the nights where Jack would wake shuddering from a nightmare, Ryan would grope around on the nightstand and turn on his special playlist for these times..  
For their 3rd year anniversary, Ryan took Jack out to see a band he loved play. In the sea of people jumping and screaming the lyrics, Jack and Ryan were an island, twirling and dipping each other. They laughed till they were sore and danced till their feet hurt but never truly let go of each other. That night after the drive home, Jack tried to show Ryan how much the night meant to him in whispered names and the slow movement of flesh on flesh.  
When Ryan proposed on their 7th anniversary, Jack grinned sheepishly and pulled a ring box out from behind his back. Ryan laughed and opened his box to reveal to Jack a tungsten band with a musical score inlayed in platinum. Jack then opened his to reveal the same ring in opposite metals. They realized that they had asked the same friends to go ring shipping with them and they had set them up. They exchanged rings and spent the rest of the afternoon in the park, enjoying each other’s company. As they walked out Jack spotted a man playing a guitar for tips and pulled Ryan over. He gave him $5 to play their song so they could dance together in the park. Neither cared that people looked strangely at the two grown men dancing to a guitar player in the park. The notes the guitarist played matched the engravings on their rings and that was all that mattered to them.  
Ryan understood now, why it was called a First Dance. Not only was it their first as husbands but it was the first where he really saw Jack. The man looked the same as he always had, the same warm brown eyes and the same gorgeous beard and he danced the same as he always did, waltzing Ryan around the dance floor. This time however, this dance proved to the world that Jack was his and Ryan was Jack’s. They were forever linked together now and no one could say otherwise. Ryan had found his forever in Jack’s arms, in the way he twirled him like he was a small child, in the way he always, always kissed him at the end of their song. Ryan looked into Jack’s eyes and just for a moment he saw their future, Jack spinning a little toddler around the house as Ryan laughed. Then he blinked and it was gone, gone to be fulfilled in the future. The music wound down to it’s end and Jack dipped Ryan and kissed him like he’d never kissed him before.


End file.
